Beautiful Stranger
by SelenaEde
Summary: The four Ipswich boys' cousins show up. Reid faces his feelings. Really sucky summary.


**DISCALIMAH: **Me no owns The Covenant or Madonna (that would be WEIRD) or the lyrics

**NOTE**: As per usual, you no like lyrics, tell me and I'll take them down. Oh and yeah, the story sucks I know ;P

**Beautiful Stranger**

_**Haven't we met, You're some kind of beautiful stranger, You could be good for me, I've had the taste for danger**_

I remember the first time I ever saw her. That was so long ago, almost a month ago. Yeah a long time.

I was leaning against a wall waiting for Tyler, Caleb and Pogue to show up. I saw three girls walk by and wasn't even remotely interested. That is until I realized that one of them was my cousin Deborah. Man that blew my mind. I had no idea who the other two were. One was blond, one was a brunette and they both had bangs.

I shifted my gaze and figured I'd know soon enough who the others were. I continued to look around growing impatient with the guys. Where were they?

That's when I saw her. She was just walking down the same side of the street as my cousin and her friends were. But she was different. There was something about her. I mean she was attractive sure, but not as hot as some of the others. But as I watched her I just melted or something. I wanted to know more about her. She didn't look like any of the other boring people around here.

She had short brown hair with fading platinum blond bags, and when I say short I mean shaggy boy cut short. She was wearing a long black skirt, a white business top or something and these high-heeled boots that practically screamed sophistication. She just continued on her walk and my eyes followed her.

"Hey Reid," a voice from behind me said. Regretfully I tore my eyes away from the girl I was stalking with my eyes to look behind me.

"Oh hey guys," I mutter. It figures. They show up after I find something interesting. Of course.

It was soon decided that we were going to shoot some pool at Nicky's. I agreed absentmindedly and we were on our way. As we walked I could only think of one thing:

Who was that beautiful stranger?

_**If I'm smart then I'll run away, But I'm not so I guess I'll stay, Heaven forbid, I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger**_

It didn't take me long to learn who it was. Who they were actually. Deborah was my cousin, obviously. The blond with the bangs was Jessica Parry, cousin of Pogue. The brunette with the bangs was Amber Simms, cousin of Tyler. And my mystery girl, well get a load of this. My mystery girl was Nikkole Danvers, cousin of Caleb. That's right our leader. I was desperately attracted to our leader's cousin. Still am. Great.

They were a bit younger than us, Amber was the oldest and her birthday was coming up, so she was quite close to the ascending age, and were witches, imagine that. But something weird happened with their genes or something because they can use magic without becoming addicted or prematurely aging. And just between you and me, I think they're more powerful than us. But don't tell Caleb that. He'd deny it, although I think he's only protecting his cousin.

Over the course of time that they've been here, Pogue and Deborah seem to have gotten a relationship going on. I can still remember the first time I realized Deb had a thing for him. I almost laughed. It was too funny. I mean Deborah and Pogue? Who would have thought?

Deborah approached me one night before she went to bed. I was flopped in front of the TV in my lone dorm all by myself. She had been staying with me at my dorm, mostly because my parents are assholes.

"Reid?" she said interrupting the best part of one of my favorite movies.

"What?" I groaned, flicking off the TV to look at her.

"Is Pogue single?" she asked, running a brush through her hair. I snorted.

"Yeah, of course Pogue's single," I answered. Pogue's girlfriend had recently broken up with him. That was fun.

"Oh, ok," she smiled.

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh, no reason."

Suddenly realization dawned on me.

"Oh my god! You like Pogue! Oh wow!" I started laughing. Deb turned as red as a tomato and I only laughed harder.

"Shut up Reid!" she demanded. I continued laughing. I couldn't help myself. She angered more.

"Oh my god! Argh!" she stood up and stormed into the bathroom. After a bit she came out of the bathroom, threw herself into the other bed in the dorm and turned off the light. I snickered some as I got ready for bed and lay down on my bed that was at the opposite side of the room. I never once imagined that Pogue and her would get together.

Boy was I wrong.

When I found out, I nearly choked. We were at Nicky's. Us guys and them girls. Nikkole, or rather Nikki, as ironic as it was, was having the time of her life and beating everyone at pool. Without cheating and using her powers like I do. Shame on me. Jessica and Tyler were talking to each other; Amber was playing pool with Nikki and occasionally staring at Caleb. But Pogue and Deborah were together the whole time. I found it weird.

"What's going on?" I asked Pogue as I slid into the booth opposite him and took a swig of his drink. Deb had just gone to the bathroom and dragged Nikki away from her pool game that she was winning and I felt slightly annoyed and angered by the look of hurt and sadness that rose on her face that Deborah ignored.

"What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"I mean with you and my cousin. You'd think you two were dating or something." I took another swig of his drink.

"We are," Pogue answered. I almost choked. After a few seconds of coughing and sputtering I looked at him.

"What?!" I asked.

"Me and Deb are dating," Pogue said carefully. "I thought you knew."

"I didn't know," I said, getting up. "Hm."

"Is it ok that we're dating, Reid?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, sure it's fine," I answer truthfully then headed on over to the pool table. That was how I found out that little tidbit of information.

_**I looked into your eyes, And my world came tumbling down, You're the devil in disguise, That's why I'm singing this song**_

Another thing that I learned that night at Nicky's was that Jessica and Tyler were now an item too. Will ya look at that? Another Parry had hooked up with another someone in our group. Fun.

Now they're relationship was less obvious, I'll tell you that. I didn't realize that something was going on until I saw them holding hands under the table. What? Was the only thought running through my mind.

This time I didn't even bother to wait for the girl to be absent. I stalked over, ditching the thought of pool before I even got to the table. I plunked myself down in front of them and looked at them, examining them.

"Oh hey Reid," Tyler said.

"Uh, hi Reid," Jessica said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Ok, correct me if I'm wrong here," I start switching my gaze between them. "But are you two together?"

Tyler gaped at me and Jessica blushed furiously, kind of reminding me of the Deborah-tomato from a week before.

"Well?" I prompted. "Are you?"

"Well, I… and we…. And… oh boy…" Tyler sputtered and I think he held Jessica's hand tighter under the table.

"Yes, we are." Jessica said with complete confidence and she dragged their hands up on top of the table. Tyler smiled at her.

"We are?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes," she answered grinning back. "We totally are."

They got all lovey dovey and I got the hell out of there fast, before I hurled. That was just too gross. I glanced around and saw that Nikki was finally back at the pool table, ready to kick some more ass and I headed over.

I wondered if anybody in the group ever noticed that I seemed to gravitate towards her. Pogue, Deborah, Jessica and Tyler were too preoccupied with their new relationships and Caleb was too busy being paranoid. Nikki was so carefree that I doubted she noticed when anyone was attracted to her. Even Amber was too preoccupied with her own problem.

_**To know you is to love you, You're everywhere I go, And everybody knows, To love you is to be part of you, I've paid for you with tears, And swallowed all my pride**_

That night was also the night that I learned about Amber's attraction to Caleb, the leader.

That knowledge came when Nikki got us all food, which was nice of her. Even though Nicky, the owner of the place thought it was cool they had the same name or something and gave her discounts.

Pogue, Tyler, Caleb and I ordered decent amounts of food, as did Amber, Jessica and Deborah. But Nikki ordered very little and ate very little of it. That concerned me. But before I could ask her why she wasn't eating more, a more pressing matter showed itself. Amber was still staring at Caleb.

Now she'd been staring at him all night and I wanted to know why. I mean, if everybody else had secrets that I had figured out, why shouldn't I figure out hers? I looked at her and smiled. She smiled weakly back.

The two couples were in another booth, so it was just Amber, Caleb, Nikki and me at this one. Caleb and Nikki were up and paying for the food, so now it was just Amber and me. Now would be the time to ask.

"Hey Simms," I say. She turns to look at me, looking away from the back of Caleb's head.

"Yeah Reid, what is it?" she asks distractedly.

"What's up with you and Danvers?" I ask. She knows I'm talking about Caleb because I never call Nikki by her last name.

She blushes too. I wondered if all the girls in the group blush. I haven't seen Nikki blush. Ever. Weird.

"N-nothing," she stutters. "'Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because you've been staring at him all night, and I'll tell him you have been unless you tell me what's going on," I smirk.

"You wouldn't!" she burst out already knowing that I would.

"I would," I answered. She hung her head and looked down.

"I… I think I like him," she muttered and I smirked. I knew it!

"Yeah, that's kinda obvious," I stated.

"But he'll never like me," she added quickly, looking a little depressed. I find myself wondering how I ever became their psychiatrists. I hate listening to other people's problems. Whatever.

"Oh you don't know that," I say. "Danvers' have a way of surprising you." I admit. She smiles.

"Thanks Reid," she says looking up at me.

There was a beat of silence between us and I wondered what was taking them so long to pay. Caleb and Nikki I mean.

"I," Amber started and I looked at her. "I know you like Nikki."

"How do you know?" I was surprised.

"Cause I'm special. No, it's a girl thing." She said. I must have looked alarmed because she said something else. "But don't worry, we haven't told Nikki and she doesn't realize it."

"Good," I said. "Cause there's no way in hell she could like me." I echo her. She smiled at me.

"Danvers' have a way of surprising you," she echoed me. I was about to question what she had said when Caleb and Nikki came back. I was confused and hopeful at the same time.

_**Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum, Beautiful stranger, Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum, Beautiful stranger**_

That night was one of the best of my life. I got to dance with Nikkole Danvers. We were all laughing and joking around and having fun when someone had _Beautiful Stranger_ by _Madonna_ play on the jukebox.

Jessica smiled and Deborah squealed. Amber smirked and Nikki laughed. I could tell they seemed to like this song.

As soon as the music started Deb said something to Pogue and Pogue led her off to the dance floor. Jessica and Tyler followed. I figured the rest of us wouldn't dance but I was wrong. Caleb turned to Nikki.

"Hey cuz, wanna dance?" he asked her. Nikki laughed.

"Oh you know it," she said smiling.

They headed off to the dance floor and I hate to admit it, but I was jealous. Amber poked me on the shoulder.

"Reid," she said. "I have a plan."

I shrugged and she led me off to the dance floor where we danced beside Caleb and Nikki. Nikki was laughing and having an awesome time and Caleb seemed to be enjoying himself too. Suddenly Nikki spotted us and smiled. She danced away from Caleb and grabbed onto Amber's arms.

The two girls danced to the song while laughing. Caleb and me just stood there looking awkward. Suddenly Nikki stopped dancing and soon Amber followed.

"Now this just wont do!" Nikki called out over the music. "I mean look at them!"

"Yeah!" Amber agreed. Nikki looked at Amber and I swear she gave her a knowing smirk. Nikki then grabbed my hands and it felt like electrical shocks were running through my arms. It was amazing.

Amber grabbed Caleb and the four of us started dancing.

I was ecstatic. I was dancing with Nikki Danvers. I knew that she was only dancing with me for two reasons. One was that I was her friend and two was that she wanted to help Amber and Caleb get together. But I could pretend couldn't I?

All of us danced for a while longer but then Caleb announced we had to go home.

All good things come to an end, don't they?

_**If I'm smart then I'll run away, But I'm not so I guess I'll stay, Haven't you heard, I fell in love with a beautiful stranger**_

That was then. This is now. Now Deborah and Pogue are still together. Tyler and Jessica are too. Caleb and Amber have grown closer. But Nikki and me are still just best friends.

Now that's not because I don't want to be more. Go knows how badly I want to be with her. But I don't know if she likes me back. I also don't know how well Caleb would take it. Caleb is very protective of her. It's kinda weird. But still. I wish I could be the one who can show their over-protectiveness in public. But I can't. I have to hide away. Pretend that I'm just the same old Reid Garwin. Not the Reid Garwin that is desperately in love with Nikkole Danvers.

I glance over at her. She's lying on my bed, resting. What I wouldn't give to be able to go over there and kiss her. Or even lie down with her. I'm so jealous of Deb and Pogue and Tyler and Jessica. They have each other. I don't. I can't. I don't know if she feels the same way. Anyways, Caleb would probably kill me.

_**I looked into your face, My heart was dancing all over the place, I'd like to change my point of view, If I could just forget about you**_

I stare at the girl in the corner. Nikki's birthday is on the same day as Amber's, but everybody's only concerned about Amber's. I wonder if they even remember that Nikki's birthday is tomorrow to. Well it is, and I got her a present. I remembered. Of course I did. I love her.

Amber's birthday is more important because according to her age, she'll be ascending tomorrow. Normally that would be a happy time, but Chase Collins is back. Right, him, the power obsessed one that hospitalized Pogue and tried to kill Caleb a while back. The one Caleb was sure he'd beaten. Him.

That's why every girl is being kept watch over. Kind of in order of importance. Amber's the oldest and closest to ascension, so Caleb's watching her. Pogue's watching Deb who's the next oldest mostly because they're dating. Jess is the next oldest so Tyler's watching her, also because they're dating. So I'm watching over Nikki the youngest. Which is what I'm doing now.

We haven't told the girls what we're doing. Deb and Jess just think they're spending the night at their boyfriends house so Tyler kicked Amber out and she went to go stay with Caleb and his mom. Nikki thinks she's here because Caleb kicked her out for reasons unknown so she just wandered over here figuring I'd take her in. She was right. I'd always take her in.

I keep watching her; she rolls over and moans, almost as if having a nightmare. As a matter of fact she looks just like she's having a nightmare. I head over to her, to wake her up.

Just as I get there she bolts upright and looks around, scared. Her eyes land on me and she calms down a little.

"Nikki?" I ask gently, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she uncharacteristically stutters. "Just a nightmare."

"Well it's ok," I assure her, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Nikki agrees, but she won't lie down anymore.

We sit like that in a silence that hangs heavily over us both. I glance at her and she still looks frightened and apprehensive.

"Nikki…" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Reid?" she asks.

"Yeah?" I ask, abandoning my earlier train of thought. I know I was being far too nice to her and it would show to anyone that knew me. But I was always like this to Nikki so she never noticed. I don't think.

"Reid will you lie down with me?" she asks, looking at me almost pleadingly. My heart almost stopped. Lie down with Nikkole Danvers? In the same bed. I'd be crazy to say no.

"Sure, Nik," I say as I lie down beside her on my bed. I expect us to just lie there, but then she whimpers and scoots a little closer. This is very un-Nikki like behavior. Whatever she dreamed, it must have been damn scary.

I roll over and put an arm around her protectively.

"Thanks," she says not realizing that I did it for my sake as well as hers.

"No problem," I answer and we lie there. I start falling asleep and I think Nikki was too. Out of the silence she asks me something.

"Reid?" she asks.

"Mmm?" I use as a reply, still in that place directly between sleeping and waking.

"Do you know anyone with the last name Putnam?" she asks. Putnam. I can't quite place why but that name bothers me.

"I don't know. It sounds familiar," I admit, still not fully awake.

"What about anyone named Chase Collins?" she asks. At that I'm fully awake. I look at her.

"Where did you hear that name?" I ask her. She looked at me sleepily.

"I dreamed it." She announces. She dreamed it? What?

"You dreamed it?" I ask.

"Yeah," she admits, sleepily. "I dreamed it. He was in my nightmare. He was coming to get us."

My heart turns to lead. She dreamed of Chase. Chase was coming to get them. This was awful.

I wrap my arm around her and realize something. I will protect her with my life. I will never let Chase Collins get her. She may not actually belong to me, but I will always think of her as being mine.

Because I have fallen in love with my beautiful stranger.

_**I looked into your eyes, And my world came tumbling down, You're the devil in disguise, That's why I'm singing this song to you, That's why I'm singing this song to you**_


End file.
